


Better Than A Fight

by violetbutterfly_90



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphism - Freefom, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbutterfly_90/pseuds/violetbutterfly_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garland and Kuja didn't want to fight him the first time. What happens when Jecht runs into Kuja again, fights him, and wins? He decides he wants a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Fight

****

###### **Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything in this story! Characters and everything from Dissidia Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix. All I get is your reviews and enjoyment!^^

 ****

######  **Author's Note:**

This is a gift for my friend Kit. After watching Destiny Odyssey 45, she thought someone should write a oneshot with Jecht and Kuja from that! Plus Jecht and Kuja is one of our RP couples and I LOVE them together! They're the perfect example of the saying "Opposites attract."

 ****

######  **To Kit:**

I hope you like your birthday gift! Happy Birthday! *hugs*

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Jecht wanted was a good fight to get rid of his boredom…

Instead he got something much better after the fight he'd been looking for.

 _Jecht was walking aimlessly through Dream's End, feeling pumped up for a fight, but Kuja and Garland had refused. He had been looking for his brat of a son but had yet to find him. As he continued to walk, he saw a figure of white floating near his big sword that was embedded into the ground. He walked up to it, looking up at the figure noticing it was Kuja. "What's up with the long face?" he asked, seeing the glare Kuja gave him. "Someone's got their panties in a bunch."_

 _Kuja looked at him and floated down. "Can't I just be alone with my thoughts?!" he asked. "All of you idiots think little of me; well I will prove all of you wrong! When the curtains close, I shall be the one standing in the spotlight!" Kuja started to walk off, until he realized the oaf of a man hadn't moved or flinched from his outburst. He looked back seeing the man grinning at him like the idiot he is. "What are you looking at you brainless brute?"_

 _"Just staring at the little flustered drama queen whose feathers have been ruffled the wrong way," he said. "Did Garland make the little monkey cry?"_

 _Kuja growled, charging up his magic orbs. "What did you call me you oaf?!" How dare the man call him a monkey!_

 _Jecht just grinned at him. "You heard me," he said, standing in a relaxed, defensive stance. "Did the big bad Garland make the little monkey cry?"_

 _"Bastard!" Kuja charged at him._

 _'Look like I got the fight I wanted.' Jecht thought to himself as he started fighting the graceful mage._

After that, they'd fought against each other. Looks like Jecht had gotten the fight he wanted from earlier. Now all he wanted to do was ravish the small, slight man. He nipped and bit down on small mage's neck, making sure to mark him. His hands were pulling the torn clothes and small armor off, revealing more creamy pale skin. He saw the scratches and bruises from their battle marring his body, he bent down, licking at a cut across his torso. He heard the smaller man hiss, pulling at his hair. He grabbed at the delicate wrists and pulled them away, looking up at him. "Keep your hands to yourself," he growled, biting down on a pink nipple.

Kuja cried out, biting down on his lower lip. He knew he should be fighting this oaf of a man, but something about him drew him like a moth to a flame. He saw him pull out a Potion and pour it on him, healing the bruises and cuts on his body. "What are you-?"

"It's a Potion," Jecht told him, seeing the wounds disappear. He tossed the bottle aside and pulled his own clothes off. He saw the mage look up at him in wonder and question, but he could see the lust hidden there and loved how he didn't bother to cover himself. "Not nervous enough to cover yourself?"

"Why should I be?" he asked. "I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Jecht just grinned, kissing his forehead and running his hands along his sides. He brushed his hand through the feathery, lavender tinged, white hair. Small, delicate hands brushed through his hair, making sure not to pull the bandana off. He pulled them away again, nipping at the fingertips. He saw the man shiver, then felt something furry rub against his waist. He looked down, seeing a silver tail wagging around. "Well isn't this interesting…" he said, gently tugging at the furry appendage.

The small mage mewled, feeling a shiver run down his spine. "Oh!"

Jecht smoothed his hair back, kissing his forehead. "Like that?" He tugged harder at it, making the younger man gasp and gave Jecht the chance to shove his tongue inside his mouth. He felt the tail wrap around his wrist as they continued to ravishing each other's mouth.

Kuja looked up at him as he pulled away, nipping at his neck while his free hand smoothed over his stomach then went further down to grip at his half hard erection. He arched his back, crying out as he felt warm lips and strong teeth tease his nipple and pump him. "Oh gods!" he cried out, burying his hands in his hair again. He felt the other hand pumping him as he moved onto the other nipple.

The older man smirked, kissing his way down to his navel. He looked up at him, loving the sight of the usually well-groomed man now lying beautifully debauched and writhing under him. "Fucking hell, you look hot," he said as he moved down and sucked on the head of his cock. He felt Kuja move his hips up a little as his hands gripped his hair harder. This only encouraged him to continue, swallowing him whole and began bobbing his head.

Kuja screamed from the pleasure he was feeling. He thrust his hips up more, wanting to get the release he needed. He whimpered when he felt Jecht pull away. "What are you doing?" he asked, wondering why he stopped. He knew the man was just as hard as he was, if not harder. He could see the erection standing tall, long, and thick.

Jecht only smirked at him as he tweaked a nipple. "Thought I'd tease ya a little," he said, reaching in between and started pumping him again.

The genome decided he'd take matters into his hands, at least for now. Without warning, he pushed Jecht down, straddling him. He saw the surprise on the other's face and smirked. "How about I tease you then?" he asked, wrapping his tail around the man's hardened length and started pumping him. He nipped at his neck, licking at the scar at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Licking his way lower, he traced his tongue along another scar that cut across his nipple, making him shiver. He grinned at him, repeating the action. "Have I found a sensitive spot?" He did it one more time then moved further down, licking the scars that covered his torso. He uncurled his tail once he got down far enough to what he wanted. His mouth watered at the sight of the long, thick cock in front of him. This was something he was going to enjoy. He licked the whole length, loving the growls coming from him.

Jecht looked down, watching the mage lick him like he was a tasty treat that he wanted to savor. He'd never seen anything so hot. And it only got hotter as Kuja looked him in the eye as he swallowed his cock in one try. He gasped, feeling more jolts of pleasure race down his spine as the mouth around started sucking him hard. His hips moved up of their own accord while he gripped at the man's hair. "Damn it," he cursed, feeling Kuja bobbing his head faster and licking the underside of the head as he brought his head up. He growled and pulled him off of him, knowing if he went on any longer he'd blow his load and he didn't want to finish in his mouth…at least not this time.

Kuja smirked at him, licking his lips. "You taste good," he said. He mewled when Jecht switched their positions again so that he was back on the bottom.

"Little tease," Jecht said, shoving two fingers inside him. He grinned as the body below him swallowed them greedily without any lube. "Like taking it dry?"

The genome only wriggle his hips, looking like a cat rolling around in catnip. "Oh don't worry about me," he told him. "I'm more than sure I can take you." He mewled when he felt a third finger enter him and continued stretching him. He cried out when the fingers pressed against his sweet spot and tried to move his hips to get them to press against it, but Jecht held him still with his free hand. "Do it again!" He cried out more when he felt the free hand smack the side of his ass.

"Shut it," Jecht told him, smacking the other side of his ass when he pouted. He pulled his fingers out, hearing Kuja hiss and glare at him. He only smirked as he positioned. "Don't worry bitchy, I'm not gonna make you wait long." With that said, he slammed into him with one thrust, making them both moan loudly. He tried to be patient, knowing the younger man had to be in a little pain, but the warm heat engulfing him was too much for him. He moved his legs over his shoulders and started thrusting at a rough, harsh pace.

Kuja couldn't stop the cries of pleasure. He had been in a little pain when he was penetrated, but that was soon washed out from the hits to his sweet spot. "Go harder! Go faster!" he shouted at him.

Jecht smirked as he did what he was told, using all his strength to pound into him and gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. "Masochist," he said as he leaned down and bit at his neck again.

"Sadist," Kuja told him back. He felt sharp teeth bite down into his neck and felt his sucking on the blood from the wound. He hissed, scratching his nails down his chest. He moved his hand down to pump himself, only for it to be slapped away.

"No," Jecht told him firmly, pumping him in time with their fast pace rhythm. "You like this don't ya?"

Kuja growled lightly, digging his nails into his shoulders. "Jecht, I'm gonna…"

He leaned down and nipped at his lower lip, pumping him faster. "Come for me babe."

Kuja didn't even try to fight back his orgasm, coming in his hand and screaming as he did.

Jecht felt the hot, little, tight body become tighter and could only manage a few more thrusts before he release his seed inside him. He leaned down against him, releasing his legs from over his shoulders.

Both of them laid like that, still feeling the aftershocks. Jecht was the first one to move, gently easing himself out, grinning a little when he felt the body below him tighten as though it didn't want him to leave. He sat up against the large sword that was embedded in the ground and pulled the small mage in his lap. "Looks like I got something better than the fight I wanted," he said, brushing Kuja's hair back.

Kuja just smiled a little, nuzzling his chest. "If I had known this would've happened after, I would've said yes the first time," he told him. He looked up at him, smirking mischievously. "I know I won't mind losing if this is what happens afterwards."

Jecht grinned, wrapping his arms around him. He knew he felt something for Kuja, but he didn't want to say love just yet. But then, he knew love could also be spoken without words. This little bitchy drama queen was his now and he'd kill anyone who tried to take him away.

Both of them fell asleep like that, letting actions speak for itself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know you were hoping they'd say "I love you." But this didn't call for it. Let actions speak for itself!^^

So I hope this is good! Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
